Le nouveau combat d'Hermione
by arwentoulouse
Summary: Le grand mage noir a enfin été vaincu. Au lendemain de la Grande Victoire, Hermione se voit proposer un poste qu'elle ne peut pas refuser mais qui compliquera ses relations déjà tumultueuses avec un certain jeune homme roux...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Voila ma version de ce qu'a pu être la vie de nos héros après le tome 7. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'essaierai de respecter au mieux les caractères qu'a voulu leur donner la grande J.K. Rowling!

_Merci de me laisser des reviews, j'adore ça!lol Bonne lecture!_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard. Seule dans le dortoir des Griffondors, Hermione repensait à la bataille. Bien sûr, ils avaient gagné. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le prix de la victoire était trop élevé. Elle revoyait encore et encore le visage souriant de Fred au moment de sa mort et la détresse dans les yeux de Ron alors qu'elle lui interdisait de poursuivre les Mangemorts pour le venger. Lui en voulait-il? Il n'avait pas vraiment discuté après la bataille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler et le réconforter mais il avait sa famille auprès de lui maintenant. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle....

« Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais? Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser. Pour lui ça ne voulait certainement rien dire..... Ah »

Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se lève. A quoi bon essayer de dormir? Elle n'y arriverait pas de toute façon alors autant aller voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile. La plupart des élèves qui avaient combattus étaient maintenant retournés auprès de leur famille. Seuls quelques professeurs et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient restés. La famille Weasley n'avait pas voulu retourner au Terrier, probablement pour ne pas affronter si tôt ce lieu rempli des souvenirs de Fred.

Elle descendit de la tour des Griffondors pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et fut surprise du calme qu'il y régnait. Sur l'estrade, le professeur Mac Gonagall discutait avec les membres de l'Ordre encore présents. Que deviendrait l'ordre du Phœnix à présent? Même si cette question restait un mystère pour Hermione, elle n'osa pas les interrompre et préféra sortir dans le parc. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la désola. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Le combat avait ravagé les jardins et elle décida donc de s'éloigner de cette triste vision

Ses pas la menèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que c'était un de ses endroits préférés. Lors de ses six années d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie, elle aimait s'asseoir dans les gradins et observer Ron lors des entrainements. A l'abri derrière un de ses énormes grimoires, elle scrutait le ciel à la recherche du sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait l'air si heureux quand il volait que Hermione en oubliait leurs disputes. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir longtemps. Même lorsqu'il les avait laissés durant la chasse aux Horcruxes, elle n'avait pu que lui pardonner lorsqu'elle l'avait revu même si elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours. Hermione se demanda si elle le verrait encore sourire ainsi. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas Harry approcher.

- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Il avait cru qu'après la mort de Voldemort, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que leurs vies seraient simples. Mais il pensa alors qu'il leur faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre.

Harry vint s'asseoir auprès de la Griffondor et posa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je te comprends, j'ai comme l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à dormir...

Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra fort. Elle aurait souhaité trouver les mots pour le réconforter mais rien ne venait. De plus, elle s'en voulait de ne penser qu'à sa relation avec Ron alors que Harry semblait si désemparé.

- Dis-moi comment t'aider Harry...

Contre toute attente, le Survivant éclata de rire.

- Je crois que tu en as assez fait comme ça. Toi et Ron, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis dont on puisse rêver. Ça va aller Hermione, je te le promets, continua Harry qui avait repris son sérieux. Mais Ginny et Ron m'inquiètent. J'aimerais être là pour eux comme vous l'avez été pour moi.

Hermione ne put retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois savoir comment tu peux aider Ginny...

- Et je crois savoir comment tu peux aider Ron... lui répondit Harry en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea. Non, elle ne savait pas comment aider Ron et elle se demanda si Harry pouvait vraiment la conseiller. Le Griffondor remarqua vite le désarroi de son amie et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione? Vous sembliez si proches ces derniers temps que je m'étais dit que les choses allaient s'éclaircir entre vous. Est-ce que tu as pu lui parler?

- Harry, que veux-tu que je lui dise? S'exclama Hermione. Il vient de perdre son frère alors je pense que la dernière chose à faire est de lui prendre la tête avec mes états d'âme.

- Ne dis pas ça. C'est justement ce dont il a besoin aujourd'hui. Enfin, il a besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui, se reprit Harry en voyant l'air étonnée de la jeune femme, pas que tu lui prennes la tête. Il t'aime, je le sais depuis toujours. Peut-être même que je l'ai su avant lui. Et puis moi, j'ai bien l'intention de « prendre la tête de Ginny » comme tu dis dès qu'elle se réveille. Allez viens.

Harry releva Hermione et l'entraina vers le château. Le soleil se levait et il ne voulait inquiéter personne par leur absence. Dans la Grande Salle, la famille Weasley était réunie autour de la table des Griffons. Leurs traits étaient tirés et leurs yeux bien trop brillants. Ginny avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune de ses frères et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. En voyant ses deux amis approcher main dans la main, Ron ne put réprimer une grimace. Ginny suivit le regard de son frère et ce qu'elle vit la fit réagir.

- Mais enfin Ron, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Harry! S'écria Ginny dont le visage avait repris toutes ses couleurs. C'est ridicule!

- Ils sont si proches tous les deux, se défendit Ron. Tout est simple entre eux et rien n'est simple entre Hermione et moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ils ne se disputent jamais et ils sont toujours d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien à toi de les voir si complices?

- Je crois Harry quand il me dit qu'il l'aime comme une sœur. Et je le crois aussi quand il dit qu'il m'aime moi. Et il a de délicieuses façons de le montrer, rougit Ginny.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications à sa sœur qu'Harry et Hermione s'installaient en face d'eux. Harry attrapa la main de Ginny par dessus la table comme si tous ces longs mois sans elle n'avaient jamais existé et elle se laissa faire. Ron détourna le regard de son meilleur ami pour le fixer sur la table. Après quelques minutes passées à essayer en vain de capter le regard du rouquin, Hermione abandonna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ron regrettait sûrement leur baiser et qu'il n'oserait peut-être plus jamais la regarder en face. Mais au moment où elle décidait de quitter la pièce pour cacher la tristesse qui l'envahissait, Hagrid entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle et courut vers le professeur Mac Gonagall. D'un même mouvement, Harry, Ron et Hermione attrapèrent leur baguette et se levèrent d'un bond. Hagrid les rassura bien vite en leur annonçant qu'il y avait des visiteurs.

- On pense toujours au pire pas vrai? Demanda Harry en souriant à ses camarades.

- On a vraiment besoin de vacances je crois, lui répondit Ron en observant Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas abaissé sa baguette. Tout va bien Hermione, tu peux baisser ta garde.

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme à cet instant lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle tristesse dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et il se demanda s'il pouvait en être à l'origine. Il eut l'impression qu'il devait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait blessé à ce point. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les nouveaux arrivants. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et Hermione fut la première à réagir. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle se jeta au cou de Victor Krum.

- Herrrrmioneuh, tu vas bien, tu vas vraiment bien, constata le Bulgare en étreignant avec force la taille de la jeune femme et en la faisant tournoyer. Je suis désolé Herrrmioneuh, je suis en rrretard on dirrrait.

La Griffondor éclata de rire et lâcha le cou du joueur de Quidditch.

- Mais enfin Victor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?


	2. Chapter 2

La tristesse que Ron ressentait depuis la mort de son frère avait laissé place à un sentiment beaucoup plus violent. Il voulut se lever pour aller arracher Hermione de l'emprise de Krum mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Harry, qui avait vu l'état d'agitation de Ron, avait fait le tour de la table pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Ron s'apprêtait à faire mais il ne connaissait que trop bien l'animosité de son ami envers l'attrapeur. Hermione rayonnait et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse. Ron sembla aussi s'en rendre compte et se résigna.

- Nous vous attendions pour commencer la réunion, annonça le professeur Mac Gonagall. Hum, peut-être pourrions-nous rapprocher la table des Serpentards afin que tout le monde ait une place.

Ron, qui n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione, réalisa que Krum n'était pas le seul arrivant. Une centaine de personnes avait envahi la Grande Salle et Ron constata qu'il n'en connaissait aucune. Hermione retrouva sa place en face de Ron et fit signe à Victor de venir la rejoindre à ses cotés. Le bulgare tendit sa main à Harry et la serra avec entrain.

- Harrrry, je te rrremercie d'avoirrrr veillé sur Herrrrmioneuh. J'aurrrais aimé me joindrrre à vous mais nous avons dû mener notre prrroprrre combat face aux Mangemorrrts.

- Face aux Mangemorts?? commença Ron. Dis plutôt que vous avez combattus à leur co...

- Tu sais Victor, l'interrompit Harry, c'est plutôt Hermione qui a veillé sur nous. N'est-ce pas Ron?

Ron lança un regard noir à Harry pour l'avoir coupé et acquiesça.

- Hermione n'a besoin de personne pour veiller sur elle. Elle nous a sauvés la vie plusieurs fois. C'est la fille la plus brillante et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans elle.

Les propos de Ron, qui n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire des compliments d'habitude, étonnèrent Hermione mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle lui adressa un énorme sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du rouquin et se tourna vers leur professeur de métamorphoses qui avait pris la parole.

- Je tiens d'abord à remercier les membres de l'Ordre du monde entier qui se sont joints à nous aujourd'hui afin de nous aider à nous relever de cette guerre. Je sais que le combat a été rude pour tous. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez répondu aussi vite à notre appel.

Ron sursauta quand il réalisa que Krum était membre de l'Ordre. Il observa un instant Hermione qui ne semblait pas surprise. Il avait toujours cru que les élèves de Durmstang étaient des adeptes de magie noire et il lui paressait naturel qu'ils soient du côté de Voldemort. Victor n'était donc pas l'ennemi. Harry de son côté, suivait le même raisonnement. Il se réjouissait de voir qu'ils avaient plus d'alliés qu'il ne le pensait. Et c'est avec une vision bien plus optimiste de l'avenir qu'il écouta la suite du discours du professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Comme vous le savez probablement tous, Kingsley a été nommé ministre de la magie en attendant de pouvoir organiser des élections. Notre premier travail sera donc de veiller à ce que cette période de transition se passe de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Le ministère entier doit subir de grands changements. En effet, il reste encore beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort au sein du ministère.

Harry sourit quand il entendit son ancien professeur prononcer le nom du mage noir. Les choses étaient en train de changer. Il parcourut du regard la table des Griffondors. Hermione était comme à son habitude concentrée sur les paroles prononcées, Ron ne la quittant pas des yeux. Harry se dit alors que certaines choses étaient immuables et que, finalement c'était très bien ainsi. Ginny lui adressa un air confiant et Harry admira son courage. Rien ne semblait anéantir la jeune femme et il regretta presque de l'avoir écarté de sa quête. Percy avait l'air complètement perdu. Il se demandait sûrement quelle serait sa place dans ce nouveau ministère, lui qui avait toujours soutenu l'ancien ministre. Même s'il avait finalement choisi de se joindre à eux, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancœur envers lui. Fleur avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Harry n'avait jamais vu Mrs Weasley comme cela. Elle tenait la main de George fermement et affichait un air déterminé comme si elle voulait transmettre son courage à son fils. Mr Weasley se tenait debout à côté du professeur de métamorphoses. Harry chercha Charly des yeux. Il le retrouva installé à côté des nouveaux venus qui semblaient bien le connaître.

- .... et il me semble donc que la personne la plus compétente pour ce poste est Hermione Granger.

Harry se retourna si vite vers sa meilleure amie qu'il faillit tomber du banc sur lequel il était assis. Hermione avait blêmit en entendant son nom et s'était levé si brutalement que Ron sursauta. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas du tout de quel poste parlait le professeur Mac Gonagall mais le visage radieux de Ginny les rassura un peu.

- Mais, non, je suis loin d'être la plus compétente, je n'ai jamais, enfin je veux dire comment? Bégaya Hermione qui à chaque mot devenait de plus en plus blanche.

- Vous êtes libre de dire non Miss Granger, mais sachez que ce serait une formidable opportunité pour vous. N'avez-vous jamais eu l'ambition d'entrer au ministère de la magie? Demanda Minerva.

- Si bien sûr, je vous mentirais si je disais que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais, je ne suis pas prête, je n'ai même pas fini mes études, se défendit la Griffondor. Pourquoi ne pas proposer cette place à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté?? Mr Weasley serait idéal à ce poste ou Percy! Ils travaillent déjà au ministère!

- Hermione, nous ne t'obligeons à rien, la rassura Arthur Weasley. Mais je ne veux pas de cette place. C'est moi-même qui ai proposé ton nom à Minerva. Et il a été adopté par tous les membres de l'Ordre que nous avons pu contacter. Kingsley lui-même a donné son feu vert. Et je ne pense pas que Percy soit la personne la plus apte à diriger le département de régulation aux créatures magiques. Ne m'en veux pas mon fils, mais, même si tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle au sein du ministère, Hermione est si passionnée quand elle nous parle de sa S.A.L.E que j'ai pensé qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de défendre ses opinions.

- Oh je ne t'en veux pas papa, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de croire que je pouvais assumer une telle place, lui répondit Percy. Mais tu pourras compter sur moi pour t'aider, Hermione.

Hermione était abasourdie et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Percy semblait enchanté que son père recommence à l'appeler « mon fils » et ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir préféré Hermione.

- Ce ne serait que temporaire, Miss Granger, reprit le professeur Mac Gonagall. Nous devons nous assurer que les nouveaux membres du gouvernement sont des personnes de confiance, le temps que le nouveau ministre soit élu. Réfléchissez et faites-nous part de votre décision au plus vite. Bien, maintenant il nous faut parler du département des mystères....

Hermione n'écoutait plus la conversation. Elle se tenait toujours debout devant la table des Griffondors et elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent la rejoindre.

- Allez viens Hermione, lui ordonna Ginny, je crois que tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

Les quatre amis sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le grand saule au bord du lac. Ron et Harry ne savaient pas comment réagir face à la détresse de leur meilleure amie. Ginny était folle de joie. Elle prit Hermione par les épaules et la secoua légèrement dans l'espoir de la faire réagir.

- Enfin, Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça représente!! Tu vas diriger un département du ministère!! Et pas n'importe lequel, en plus. Tu vas pouvoir te battre pour défendre les elfes de maison comme tu as toujours voulu le faire. Mais pas seulement les elfes, tu pourras faire quelque chose pour les gobelins, les loups garous et les géants tiens pourquoi pas.

- Ce ne serait que pour quelques mois Ginny, se défendit Hermione, et je doute que je puisse faire grand chose en quelques mois.

- Rah, Hermione, depuis quand es-tu devenue si défaitiste? Hé, vous ne voulez pas m'aider un peu vous deux?? s'écria Ginny en poussant vers son amie les deux garçons qui étaient restés en retrait.

- Ginny a raison, dit Harry en attrapant les mains de la brunette, je ne vois personne de plus qualifiée que toi pour ce poste. Et puis comme tu dis ce n'est que temporaire, tu auras largement le temps après de continuer tes études et faire le métier dont tu rêves. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais accepter.

Hermione remercia Harry d'un sourire et s'approcha de Ron.

- Tu en penses quoi Ron? Tu crois que je devrais accepter? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, je veux dire, avec mes parents et tout ça....

- Tu seras parfaite Hermione, comme toujours, lui répondit le rouquin. Et puis tu sais, se reprit-il devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme, si tu as réussi à me convaincre de l'utilité de ta sale, tu devrais n'avoir aucun problème avec les gens du ministère! L'Ordre pourra sûrement t'aider pour tes parents et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, compte sur Harry et moi pour te les ramener.

- Et moi aussi, s'exclama sa sœur, ne comptez pas me mettre à l'écart cette fois!

- Bien alors je crois que nous avons un nouveau chef au département de régulation des créatures magiques!! annonça Hermione.

- Magnifique! S'écria Ginny en étreignant sa meilleure amie et en sautant sur place. Tu entres au ministère, tu entres au ministère...

Elles furent bientôt rejointes par les deux jeunes hommes pour un énorme câlin qui finit de rendre totalement le sourire à Hermione. Ron fut le premier à s'écarter du groupe quand il aperçut Victor Krum qui leur faisait signe du haut des marches du grand escalier. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite le changement soudain dans l'attitude de son ami. Elle s'éloigna de Ginny et Harry, qui continuaient à sauter de joie, pour l'interroger mais il l'interrompit aussitôt en lui désignant le Bulgare d'un geste de la main.

- Ton Vicky te cherche on dirait. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, c'est peut-être important.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répliquer, il s'éloigna du groupe pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Elle voulut le suivre mais Harry la retint par le bras.

- Vas-y Hermione, ils doivent tous attendre ta réponse. Je vais parler à Ron.

Hermione acquiesça et courut rejoindre l'attrapeur bulgare. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais Ronald Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit si intimidée qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau faire un pas. Quand elle eut enfin repris ses esprits, elle s'avança rapidement vers le professeur Mac Gonagall qui l'attendait sur l'estrade. Victor ne put s'empêcher de la suivre.

- Professeur, auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder?

- Bien sûr, Miss Granger, allons dans la salle des trophées, voulez-vous? Mr Krum, je vous remercie d'être allé chercher Miss Granger pour moi.

Sans accorder plus d'attention au Bulgare, le professeur de métamorphoses entraîna Hermione dans la petite salle.

-Nous serons plus tranquilles ici. Alors, pouvons-nous compter sur votre aide dans la reconstruction du gouvernement magique?

- Je serais honorée de faire partie du nouveau gouvernement, déclara Hermione. Cependant, je doute de pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule. Je pense que Percy pourrait me seconder. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Il en serait ravi et moi aussi. Bienvenue au ministère Hermione ! s'exclama le professeur.

C'était la première fois que le professeur Mac Gonagall appelait son élève par son prénom et Hermione en fut plus que surprise. Et c'est avec un visage rayonnant que les deux femmes retournèrent à la Grande Salle pour répandre la bonne nouvelle. Le premier à la féliciter fut Mr Weasley bientôt rejoint par Molly qui ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre la jeune fille avec force. Hermione, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se détourna de la mère de famille pour parler à Percy.

- J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide Percy alors, si tu veux toujours travailler au ministère, pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre au sein du département de régulation des créatures magiques ?

- Tu veux dire que tu as besoin d'un assistant c'est ça ? demanda Percy, d'un ton taquin que sa famille ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oh non, non, je pensais plus à un bras droit. Enfin non pas un bras droit, disons un coéquipier, tenta de se justifier Hermione, qui rougissait de plus en plus.

George ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps et entraîna avec lui le reste de sa famille qui avait assisté à la scène.

- L'humour te va bien Percy. Garde bien cet état d'esprit.

- Hum, tu sais je débute, frérot, lui répondit Percy. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis.

Il sembla à George que son frère ne parlait pas seulement de son sens de l'humour et il en fut plus que touché. Pensant que son frère cherchait par cette réflexion un moyen de s'excuser, il l'attrapa par le bras et le serra contre lui. Molly regardait ses deux garçons d'un air attendri et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de les rejoindre pour un câlin.

- Quand commençons-nous, professeur ? demanda Hermione d'un ton mal assuré.

- Nous avons décidé de déclarer une semaine de deuil. Alors disons dans huit jours, si tu te sens prête bien sûr.

- C'est merveilleux Hermione chérie, tu seras formidable j'en suis sûre, s'exclama Molly Weasley. Tu es la bienvenue au Terrier aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Et puis, peut-être que Percy pourrait venir aussi, comme ça il vous sera plus facile de travailler ensemble…

Le jeune homme répondit à sa mère en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue qui la fit rougir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au rouquin de son cœur en voyant cela et décida qu'elle avait laissé assez de temps à Harry pour lui parler. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers le parc pour les retrouver, elle fut entraînée par Victor Krum qui ne lui lâcha le bras qu'une fois arrivés à l'extérieur du château.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry cherchait ses mots pour essayer de réconforter son meilleur ami. Il avait eu bien du mal à le rattraper et avait dû courir pour parvenir à suivre les grandes enjambées de Ron. A présent qu'ils étaient enfin assis côte à côte sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch, Harry ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il convenait de dire. Il se doutait bien que les réactions disproportionnées du rouquin envers le Bulgare étaient dues à la jalousie. Mais les deux amis avaient toujours éprouvé des difficultés à parler des filles entre eux. C'est Ron qui brisa en premier le silence qui s'était installé depuis de longues minutes.

- Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?

- Ron, c'était la guerre, elle est contente de le savoir en vie, c'est tout, lui répondit Harry qui n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions pour comprendre à qui faisait allusion son ami.

- Elle va partir.

Cette fois, le Griffondor ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le rouquin et il lui fit comprendre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si ce n'est pas avec Victor alors ce sera avec un autre, mais je sais qu'elle ne restera pas.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron.

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, l'interrompit violemment Ron. Elle va entrer au ministère, elle va fréquenter les plus grands du monde magique. Des personnes qui lui ressemblent bien plus que m.., que nous.

- Tu crois réellement qu'elle pourrait s'éloigner de toi ? De nous je veux dire, le taquina Harry. Elle a besoin de nous Ron, ne serait-ce que pour garder la tête sur les épaules ! Et puis, tu sais, déclara Harry en reprenant son sérieux, si elle nous a suivis toute cette année, c'est bien qu'elle doit tenir un petit peu à nous, tu ne penses pas ?

- Elle t'a suivi toi, Harry, on t'a tous les deux suivi.

- Non Ron, si elle est venue c'est pour nous deux. On a déjà eu cette discussion, vieux, s'énerva le Survivant. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, comment dois-je te le dire ? Et puis n'oublie pas que mon cœur est déjà pris par la rouquine la plus sexy du monde magique, déclara Harry en adressant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Ron se détendit quelque peu. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'Harry et il se trouvait stupide de penser qu'il aurait pu exister entre Hermione et lui autre chose qu'une profonde amitié. Il tendit sa main à Harry et le releva pour rentrer au château. Mais alors qu'il commençait enfin à penser qu'Harry avait sûrement raison à propos des sentiments d'Hermione envers Victor, il aperçut Ginny qui courrait vers eux. Elle attrapa les mains de son petit ami et de son frère et les entraîna tous les deux derrière le saule pleureur.

- Mais enfin Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama Ron en lâchant brusquement la main de sa sœur.

Ron comprit tout de suite la réaction de Ginny quand il regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait du doigt. Victor et Hermione se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre et Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il vit le bulgare présenter à sa belle un petit écrin en forme de cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

- Félicitations pourrr ton poste, Herrmioneuh. Je suis tellement content pourrr toi. Tu vas êtrrrrrre merrrveilleuse, j'en suis sûrrrr.

- Merci Victor, c'est très gentil mais on en discute plus tard si tu veux bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire et c'est….

- Je ne serrrrai pas long, se défendit le bulgare. J'ai quelque chose de trrrrrès imporrrrtant à te dirrre…

Hermione consentit à suivre Victor à l'extérieur du château car le bulgare paressait nerveux. L'unique fois où elle l'avait vu aussi agité c'était le jour où il l'avait invitée au bal de Noël lors de sa quatrième année. Après l'avoir observée des heures durant à la bibliothèque, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait dit dans un souffle qu'il serait ravi si elle voulait bien venir avec lui au bal. Hermione avait été attendrie en voyant ce grand athlète habituellement si sûr de lui perdre ses moyens devant elle et elle avait donc accepté.

Il marchait si vite à présent qu'elle avait du mal à suivre et elle dut presque courir afin de se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers si brutalement qu'elle le percuta de plein fouet. Le choc ne le fit même pas vaciller. Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien obnubiler le bulgare à ce point. Il regardait de droite à gauche et semblait perdu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer son aide, Victor Krum lui prit la main et l'entraina au bord du lac.

- Voilà, je pense qu'ici c'est parrrrfait.

- Victor, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, tu as des ennuis ?

- Des ennuis ? On peut dirrrre ça comme ça, répondit le bulgare dont le sourire rassura quelque peu Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à te dirrrre mais je ne sais pas vrrrraiment par où commencer. Tu sais Herrrrmioneuh, je t'ai toujourrrs beaucoup aimé.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle n'avait jamais su définir exactement les sentiments que son ami éprouvait pour elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle avait pensé que peut-être, il avait été amoureux d'elle. Elle avait adoré l'idée d'être aimé par un garçon et cela lui avait suffit pendant quelques temps mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Alors elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent simplement amis et la sérénité dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve à ce moment-là, l'avait convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait, pour elle comme pour lui, que d'une amourette. Victor la regardait à cet instant d'une manière qui la mettait mal à l'aise et c'est d'une voix mal assuré qu'elle lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup elle aussi.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas été trrrrrès honnête avec toi, Herrmioneuh, avoua Victor en baissant les yeux. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas vrrrraiment tout dit de moi. Je voulais le fairrrre, je t'assurrrre mais je n'ai jamais osé et puis il y a eu cette guerrrre. Tu as dit que tu voulais que l'on soit amis et les amis doivent et peuvent tout se dirrre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Rassuré par la réponse de son amie, le bulgare consentit à s'expliquer d'avantage.

- Voilà, je ne t'ai jamais parrrlé de Tania, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, lui répondit Hermione. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est ma… ma petite amie.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se sentait idiote à présent d'avoir cru que Victor regrettait leur séparation. Il voulait lui parler d'une autre fille et c'est cela qui le rendait nerveux. Jamais, auparavant, ils n'avaient abordé le thème des relations amoureuses dans leurs lettres. De temps en temps, sur la couverture d'un magasine de Quidditch que Ron laissait trainer dans la salle commune des Griffondors, elle l'apercevait au bras d'une jolie femme, différente à chaque fois. Mais elle ne lisait jamais les articles qui accompagnaient ces photos. Victor, de son côté, ne lui posait jamais de questions sur sa vie amoureuse, préférant lui raconter ses exploits aux Quidditch et la beauté des pays que son métier lui permettait de découvrir. Hermione décrivait dans ses lettres ses journées à Poudlard, le stress qui l'envahissait à l'approche de chaque examen, les cours qu'elle suivait avec passion et parfois, ses disputes avec Ron. Leurs histoires d'amour n'étaient pas un sujet tabou entre eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de les évoquer. Hermione se dit alors que si Victor faisait l'effort aujourd'hui de lui en parler, c'est qu'il devait beaucoup tenir à cette Tania et elle l'encouragea à continuer.

- Enfin, c'est plus que ça, ou plutôt ça le serrrrra si elle veut bien…enfin on verrrra mais…, continua Victor. Je l'aime beaucoup tu comprrrrends ?

Hermione répondit à sa question par un énorme sourire. Oui, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa cape de sorcier une petite boîte recouverte de velours rouge, elle ressentit tout de même une certaine tristesse et elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse. Victor méritait d'être heureux. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs…et Ron… Elle chassa l'image de Ron de son esprit et se concentra sur l'écrin.

- On dirait que tu l'aimes plus que beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Le taquina Hermione quand elle découvrit que l'écrin renfermait une superbe bague de fiançailles.

- Oui, en effet. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? De la bague je veux dirrre, rougit le bulgare. Tu crrrois qu'elle lui plairrra ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaira, elle est magnifique, s'exclama Hermione, en saisissant la boîte que lui tendait son ami pour observer le bijou de plus près.

- Tu veux bien l'essayer pourrrr moi ? J'aimerrrais voireuh ce qu'elle donne surrr toi, dit Victor en attrapant la main de la Griffondor pour lui passer l'anneau.

- Elle est parfaite, Victor, Tania va l'adorer j'en suis sure, dit Hermione en admirant le diamant que Victor avait passé à son doigt. Avec un bijou pareil, elle ne peut que te dire oui !

Victor se détendit et sourit franchement. L'amitié de la jeune femme lui était précieuse et il avait ressentit le besoin de lui faire part de ses doutes. A présent qu'Hermione connaissait ses projets, il se sentait plus confiant.

- Félicitations, s'exclama Hermione en prenant son ami dans ses bras, je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Le bulgare répondit à son étreinte avec entrain.

- Tu viendrrras n'est-ce pas ? Au marrriage, tu viendrrras ?

- Je ne sais pas trop si ta femme apprécierait, rigola Hermione.

- Oh, tu sais, je lui ai tellement parrrrlé de toi qu'elle t'aime déjà, insista le bulgare.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, c'est promis. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être faire passer ça en visite d'état quand je travaillerai au ministère, plaisanta la jeune femme. Allez viens Victor, on va le dire aux autres.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir trois silhouettes pénétrer en courant dans l'enceinte du château. Il lui sembla reconnaitre ses trois meilleurs amis et elle pressa le pas. Ron plus que quiconque devait savoir pour Victor et Tania. On leur offrait enfin une chance de se réconcilier une bonne fois pour toute au sujet de Victor et elle voulait la saisir au plus vite. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se doutait pas que Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient assisté à toute la scène depuis le saule pleureur mais que, surtout, ils n'avaient rien pu entendre…


	5. Chapter 5

Harry et Ginny avaient enfin réussi à rattraper Ron qui avait voulu monter se réfugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt lui avait fait oublié que l'endroit était condamné. L'escalier qui y menait avait été totalement détruit durant la bataille. Harry et Ginny l'obligèrent à retourner avec eux à la Grande Salle. En effet, la famille Weasley devait maintenant se réunir pour retourner au Terrier et Ron fut contraint de suivre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Cependant, il ne leur adressa pas un mot, se terrant dans un mutisme qui ne lui était pas habituel. Ginny se doutait bien de ce qui perturbait son frère et ne lui posa aucune question sur son comportement. Elle-même ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Hermione ne lui cachait rien. Rien, à part peut-être ses sentiments envers son frère. Mais Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin d'en parler à son amie. Ginny avait toujours su qu'Hermione ne considérait pas Ron comme elle considérait Harry. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Hermione dire oui à Krum.

La réunion était à présent finie. Les membres de l'Ordre qui restaient s'étaient dispersés en petits groupes. La famille Weasley était réunie autour de la table des Griffondors. Ginny entraina son frère et son petit ami vers sa mère espérant ainsi briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Ah Ginny, Ron, on ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. On rentre au Terrier. Harry, tu viens n'est-ce pas? Demanda Molly. Il est hors de question que tu ailles vivre au 12, square Grimmaurd. Pas tant que l'Ordre ne se sera pas assuré que tu y es en sécurité. Et puis, tu fais partie de la famille. J'ai déjà invité Hermione à venir s'installer quelques temps chez nous. D'ailleurs où est-elle?

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa mère qu'Hermione et Victor arrivaient. Hermione s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Ron et Harry. Elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps avant d'éclaircir les choses avec Ron. Elle aurait voulu lui parler en tête à tête afin d'apprécier au mieux sa réaction. Elle soupçonnait Ron d'avoir toujours été jaloux de Victor : jaloux de sa notoriété, de sa richesse et de ses talents au Quidditch. Elle espérait surtout que Ron était jaloux à cause d'elle et une partie d'elle-même aurait aimé qu'il puisse ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était sorti avec Lavande. Elle avait réalisé à ce moment-là que ce qu'elle avait toujours pris pour une profonde amitié était en fait plus fort que ça. Mais une autre partie d'elle-même voulait à tout prix lui éviter de souffrir et elle s'empressa donc d'annoncer la nouvelle.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, s'exclama la jeune Griffondor. Victor va se marier.

Les Weasley arrêtèrent de discuter entre eux pour se tourner vers la jeune femme qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. Ne voulant pas froisser sa meilleure amie, Harry consentit à réagir en premier.

- Euh, ben, félicitations, annonça Harry en tendant sa main à Krum.

- Oui Hermione, félicitations, s'écria Ginny d'un ton ironique. Je ne pensais pas que toi et Victor vous en étiez là!!!

Hermione ne comprit pas toute de suite ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie. Elle chercha une réponse auprès de Ron mais quand elle croisa son regard noir, elle réalisa que Ginny n'était pas la seule à se méprendre. Elle sourit à l'idée que Ron puisse bien être jaloux finalement. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Victor mais ce qu'Hermione pouvait lire à cet instant dans les yeux de Ron était bien plus que le dédain habituel dont Ron faisait preuve à son égard. Sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme, Ron se sentit rougir. Il pensa qu'Hermione attendait ses félicitations et ne voulant pas décevoir son amie, il fit l'effort de tendre sa main à Victor afin de le congratuler.

- Bien joué Victor. J'espère que vous serez heureux.

- Merrrci Ronald. Mais, en fait, Tania n'a pas encorrre dit oui.

- Tania? S'écria Ginny. Qui est Tania? Tu veux dire que tu n'épouses pas Hermione?

- Moi? Rigola Hermione. Enfin, Ginny, tu sais bien que Victor et moi nous ne sommes qu'amis.

- Mais et la bague? Souffla Ron qui se rendait compte que son pire cauchemar n'allait finalement pas se réaliser ce soir.

- Oh, oui, Victor voulait mon avis alors je l'ai essayé. Excuse moi Victor, je n'avais pas vu que je la portais encore. Elle est fantastique, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hermione en tendant sa main à Molly.

Alors que toute sa famille félicitait le futur marié, Ron se laissa tomber sur le banc. Même pendant les longs mois de guerre qu'il venait de vivre, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'au moment où il avait cru qu'Hermione allait se marier. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids énorme. Le visage caché dans ses mains, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard d'Hermione se poser sur lui. Il ne consentit à relever la tête que lorsque la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ron? Tu vas bien?

- Oui, Hermione bien sûr. C'est juste que... enfin j'ai cru, bégaya Ron. Disons que tu nous aurais beaucoup manqué si tu étais partie en Bulgarie.

- Vous m'auriez beaucoup manqué aussi, Ron, lui répondit la jeune femme. Mais il n'a jamais été question que j'épouse Victor un jour. Nous sommes amis. Peut-être pourras-tu le croire maintenant, se moqua gentiment Hermione. Et puis, tu sais, il y a bien trop de choses qui me retiennent ici...

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider au fait?

Hermione fut surprise de la question de son ami. Elle imagina une seconde que Ron voulait qu'elle lui parle de leur baiser. Peut-être était-il temps en effet d'éclaircir leur relation. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans ce sens, Ron, qui s'était rendu compte de l'ambigüité de sa question, reprit la parole.

- Tu as décidé si tu acceptais le poste au ministère?

- Oh, le poste. Oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione qui était plutôt déçue de la tournure que prenait la conversation. J'ai dit au professeur Mac Gonagall que je serais ravie d'accepter. D'ailleurs je commence dans dix jours!

- Génial, s'écria Ron. Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'avait proposé de venir vivre au Terrier.

- Oui. Ta mère est adorable mais je ne voudrais pas déranger. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver en famille.

- Mais tu ne déranges pas, se défendit le jeune homme. Et puis c'est toi ma famille. Je veux dire, reprit Ron dont les oreilles avaient pris une couleur rouge vif, tu fais presque partie de la famille. Harry sera là, ajouta le rouquin en espérant que cet argument finirait de convaincre son amie.

- C'est bien, Ginny a besoin de lui plus que jamais. Ça a l'air d'aller pour eux, déclara Hermione en désignant d'un signe de tête Harry et Ginny, qui étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'il sembla à Hermione qu'on ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Regarde-les, on dirait qu'ils ne se sont jamais quittés.

- Euh, tu sais, moi, je préfère pas trop les regarder.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la remarque de son ami. Mais son rire mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ron. Ce regard, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il y avait quelques heures de cela, il l'avait regardé exactement de la même manière. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur la bouche de son ami. Comment réagirait-il si elle osait l'embrasser encore une fois? Répondrait-il à nouveau à son baiser? La voix du professeur de métamorphoses la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Miss Granger?

- Oh pardon, professeur. Vous vouliez me parler?

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Hermione. Voulez-vous me suivre un instant? J'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter.

- Je vous suis, dit Hermione en se levant du banc à regrets. Ron, dis à ta mère que je viens au Terrier, d'accord? Je vous rejoindrais si vous voulez y aller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrais, lui répondit Ron.

L'arrivée du professeur avait brisé la douce complicité que Ron et Hermione avaient partagée. Ron aurait voulu lui en dire plus. Lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui avouer que le meilleur moment de sa vie, il l'avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt alors même que la bataille faisait rage. Alors oui, il attendrait. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il revivrait ce moment magique. Car maintenant, son combat c'était elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione et Ron marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait donné accès à la cheminée de son bureau afin qu'ils puissent rentrer au Terrier en toute sécurité. Ron avait tenu à attendre Hermione alors que toute sa famille était déjà partie. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter cette maison sans elle. Tout lui semblait plus facile quand elle était à ses cotés et c'est donc un peu égoïstement qu'il avait décidé de l'attendre. Il espérait aussi avoir l'occasion de parler à Hermione de leur relation. A présent que Victor était hors course, il voyait leur avenir plus sereinement. Il avait même salué le bulgare chaleureusement au moment du départ et n'avait pas réagi quand Victor avait embrassé Hermione pour lui dire au revoir. Fier de son attitude, Ron redressa la tête et avança d'un pas conquérant vers le bureau de leur professeur ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Hé, Ron, ralentis, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Euh désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées...

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi enjoué?

- Rien, c'est juste que, tenta de se justifier Ron, je suis content de rentrer chez moi. Quand on est parti le jour du mariage, je m'étais dit que peut-être.... enfin, tu vois, rougit Ron, qui avait perdu de son assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de revenir.

- Oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Si j'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents, c'est en grande partie pour leur éviter de souffrir au cas où j'aurais été tuée.

Hermione prononça ces mots d'une façon qui étonna Ron, comme si elle s'était toujours attendue à mourir. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'immense courage de la jeune femme. Mais il se disait qu'elle avait toujours cru en leur victoire et que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait rarement vu craquer. Elle avait montré plus d'endurance et de force que lui durant cette guerre. Elle n'avait pas fui. Elle n'avait pas abandonné Harry. Alors Ron ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu douter d'elle et de sa survie. Décidément, cette fille ne cessait jamais de l'étonner.

- C'est ici. Prêt à rentrer à la maison?

- Après toi, lui répondit Ron en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

Hermione s'avança vers la cheminée et saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Puis, elle se plaça au centre de l'âtre et prononça le plus distinctement possible le nom du Terrier. Ron s'attarda un peu dans le bureau. Il aurait voulu faire durer les choses pour profiter de ce moment de paix. Il se doutait bien que l'atmosphère allait être lourde au Terrier. Mais il se promit de rester fort et d'aider sa mère et sa sœur à traverser cette épreuve. Il montrerait à Hermione qu'il était solide. Il lui ferait oublier sa fuite. Ron prit une grande inspiration et monta dans la cheminée.

Le tableau qui s'offrit à lui alors qu'il arrivait au Terrier le laissa sans voix. Hermione se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, visiblement dans le même état que lui. Harry tenait Ginny contre lui sur le canapé. Ron n'avait jamais vu sa sœur pleurer. Une enfance passée avec six frères l'avait endurcie et la jeune femme ne se laissait jamais aller à montrer sa peine habituellement. Mais, à présent, serrée dans les bras d'Harry, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley avaient déserté le salon. Le silence dans la maison n'était troublé que par les reniflements de la jeune fille. Cette maison si pleine de vie et de cris autrefois était aujourd'hui d'un calme morbide. N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère pesante, Ron vint s'asseoir aux cotés de sa sœur et invita Hermione à les rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé usé, ils se consolaient par leur présence. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots de Ginny s'estompèrent et Harry se détacha d'elle.

- Vous avez reçu un hibou du ministère. Ils veulent organiser une grande cérémonie pour Fred, dit Harry en s'approchant de Ron. Ils veulent l'enterrer en héros mais ta mère s'y refuse.

- Oui, je la comprends. Fred n'a jamais approuvé les manières du ministère. Qu'en pense papa? Demanda Ron.

- Il aimerait y réfléchir, lui répondit Ginny. Mais maman ne l'acceptera jamais. Pendant votre absence, chacun y est allé de son propre avis. Et personne ne semble être d'accord. C'est pour ça que votre comité d'accueil était plutôt réduit...

- Mais enfin, qu'en pense George? S'écria Hermione. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a demandé son opinion? Il est le mieux placé il me semble pour savoir ce que son jumeau voulait, non?

- Hermione a raison, continua Harry. Vous devriez demander à George.

- Je ne prendrai pas cette décision, les interrompit George qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis plusieurs minutes. Même si je pense que Fred aurait été mortifié par le fait que le ministère puisse lui rendre hommage. L'épisode Ombrage a été quelque peu douloureux...

- Très bien, alors c'est décidé, reprit Ron. Fred sera enterré comme tous les Weasley. Dans le cimetière de Loutry Ste Chapoule, entouré seulement de sa famille et de ses amis. Tu es d'accord, Ginny?

-Bien sûr Ron. Il ne reste qu'à convaincre les autres...

- Je m'en charge, petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas, annonça Ron en se levant du canapé. Il est hors de question que les obsèques de notre frère soient une cause de dispute dans cette maison.

Ron se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers. Hermione connaissait mal ce Ron là. Pendant la guerre, alors qu'Harry commençait à désespérer, Ron avait pris les rênes et l'avait remotivé. Hermione admirait ce changement chez le jeune homme. La guerre l'avait fait murir et avait un peu effacé l'enfant qu'il était, ce qui était loin de déplaire à la jeune femme.

A l'heure du diner, c'est dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue que les membres de la famille Weasley se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine. Il avait été décidé que Fred serait enterré deux jours plus tard en même temps que Tonks et Lupin. En effet, la condition de loup-garou de Remus ne lui permettait pas de bénéficier du même hommage qu'il avait été proposé à Fred. Hermione en était révoltée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, après les combats qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, les sorciers pouvaient encore s'accrocher à leurs préjugés et elle en arrivait même à regretter de vouloir faire partie du nouveau ministère. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le salon pour prendre une tasse de café, Hermione fit part de ses doutes à Mr Weasley.

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas refuser ce poste, lui conseilla vivement Arthur Weasley. Ne crois-tu pas au contraire que tu devrais tout faire pour faire changer les choses? Tu es la mieux placée pour effacer les préjugés.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde autour d'elle pensait qu'elle assumerait cette fonction mieux qu'un autre.

- Réfléchis, Hermione. Tu es née de parents moldus. Il n'a certes pas été facile de faire accepter ta candidature mais le fait est qu'elle a finalement été validée. Les choses sont en train de changer Hermione et ta présence au ministère en est la preuve. A toi maintenant de faire en sorte que les loups-garous, les centaures, les elfes et toutes les créatures magiques soient acceptés au sein de notre monde.

Après avoir remercié Mr Weasley pour son aide, Hermione rejoignit les autres au salon. Elle resta quelques instants à observer la pièce sur le pas de la porte. Ginny avait repris sa place dans les bras d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'oeil quand il remarqua qu'Hermine les observait. Ron disputait une partie d'échec avec Charlie et Bill, qui n'étaient pas assez de deux pour battre leur jeune frère. Hermione chercha Fleur du regard. Elle n'était pas dans le salon et elle pensa donc qu'elle avait dû rester dans la cuisine pour aider Mme Weasley. Les tensions qui existaient entre les deux femmes s'étaient peu à peu estompées et à présent, elle s'appréciaient beaucoup et aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Percy était plongé dans un énorme livre dont Hermione ne pouvait voir le titre. Il semblait passionné par sa lecture et alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lisait, son regard fut attiré par l'horloge magique. Toutes les aiguilles étaient positionnées sur « A la maison ». Seule l'aiguille de Fred était encore sur « En danger de mort ». Alors Hermione attrapa la seule chaise encore libre de la pièce et l'approcha du mur sur lequel était accroché l'horloge. Elle fit tourner l'aiguille de Fred jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne les autres sur « A la maison ». Quand elle redescendit de la chaise, elle vit que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle ce qui intimida la Griffondor.

- Je... je suis désolée, bégaya Hermione. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

- Non, Hermione tu as bien fait, l'interrompit Ginny. Elle est à sa place maintenant.

Ginny se leva du canapé pour aller étreindre sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un long moment enlacées jusqu'à ce que Harry déclare qu'il était injuste qu'il soit ainsi mis à l'écart. Il se leva donc à son tour et enlaça Hermione et Ginny. Ron n'hésita qu'un instant à les rejoindre car Ginny lâcha Hermione pour inciter son frère à venir entre elles. Il délaissa bien vite ses frères pour répondre à son invitation et sourit de voir Hermione rougir quand il posa sa main sur sa taille. Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient sûrement des plus durs à vivre mais, à cet instant, Ginny et Ron ne purent que bénir Merlin pour leur avoir offert le soutien de leurs amis.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, tout le monde! Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous plait ou ce que vous n'aimez pas!! Merci et à bientôt!!_

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent des plus douloureux pour la famille Weasley. Hermione et Harry faisaient de leur mieux pour soulager Mme Weasley qui devait faire face aux préparatifs des trois enterrements. La mère de Tonks ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer cette tache en plus de l'éducation de son petit fils et Mme Weasley lui avait alors proposé de s'en occuper. Se sentant un peu honteux d'infliger du travail supplémentaire à la mère de famille de par leur présence, Hermione et Harry essayaient donc de se rendre utile autant que possible. Ils s'occupaient surtout de répondre aux lettres de condoléances que recevaient la famille en précisant à ceux qui le souhaitaient la date et le lieu des obsèques. Fred, par sa participation à l'émission de radio Potterveille, avait gagné une certaine notoriété et les courriers étaient nombreux. La plupart était adressé à George mais celui-ci n'avait pas voulu y répondre. Alors, Hermione et Harry s'étaient proposés de le faire pour lui, heureux de pouvoir se sentir utile à quelqu'un. Ron et Ginny passaient beaucoup de temps dans leurs chambres et les quatre amis n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble depuis le soir de leur arrivée au Terrier, à part lors des repas qui ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient donc souvent seuls tous les deux. Les enterrements allaient avoir lieu dans moins de deux heures et ils n'avaient pas pu s'assurer que leurs deux amis allaient bien. Assis au bord du petit lac dans le jardin du Terrier, ils se demandaient de quelles façons ils pourraient les aider à surmonter leur chagrin.

- Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Ginny de souhaiter s'isoler un peu, dit Hermione, en attachant ses cheveux qui avaient beaucoup poussés pendant la guerre et qui aujourd'hui lui tenaient bien trop chaud. Toi-même, quand tu as perdu Sirius, tu as refusé qu'on te vienne en aide et tu nous as repoussés.

- Oui, je sais Hermione, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui combien j'ai pu être stupide. Je veux juste éviter à Ginny de traverser ça toute seule tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr que je te comprends Harry, lui répondit la jeune femme en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être là pour eux. Ginny sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi, j'en suis sure. Elle sait que tu l'aimes…

Hermione avait tourné la tête pour dire cela et Harry avait pu déceler dans ses paroles une certaine tristesse qu'il comprenait bien. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et s'allongea dans l'herbe à coté d'elle. Main dans la main, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à observer les nuages en silence. Si Harry se sentait rejeté par Ginny alors qu'il était sûr des sentiments qui les unissaient, il se doutait que pour Hermione, cela devait être encore plus dur. Ron ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis deux jours et Hermione en souffrait chaque heure un peu plus. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir fait subir ça à ses amis à la mort de son parrain. Il pensait à l'époque que s'éloigner d'eux était le meilleur moyen pour cacher sa peine et Ron devait certainement se dire la même chose. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop fiers et préférer cacher leurs larmes. Ginny, quant à elle, culpabilisait d'être heureuse de sa relation avec Harry alors qu'elle était en deuil, et refusait de le voir. Harry se releva soudainement et, n'ayant pas lâché la main de son amie, il l'obligea à se lever à son tour pour le suivre jusqu'au Terrier.

- Il est hors de question qu'on les laisse se morfondre plus longtemps, déclara le jeune homme en poussant la porte d'entrée. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, on sera là pour eux. Vas rejoindre Ginny, je vous ramène Ron.

Hermione entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie avec une certaine appréhension. Ginny était assise à son bureau, un livre ouvert devant elle qu'elle ne semblait pas voir. Elle ne réalisa la présence d'Hermione que quand celle-ci prit la parole.

- Je refuse de te laisser passer une heure de plus seule dans cette chambre, Ginny. Je suis ton amie et je veux être là pour toi. Et puis, tu manques beaucoup à Harry tu sais…

Hermione fut heureuse de voir Ginny lui adresser un sourire timide mais qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit Harry et son frère entrer dans sa chambre. Harry poussa littéralement Ron à l'intérieur de la pièce et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit de sa sœur qui le rejoint aussitôt.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à une leçon de morale, frérot.

- J'en ai bien peur, lui répondit Ron en baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Hermione, qui était venue s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- On n'a pas l'intention de vous faire une leçon de morale, s'exclama Harry. On veut juste vous aider. Les obsèques commencent dans une heure. Alors nous allons nous habiller et nous descendrons tous les quatre, ensemble, ok?

- Ok, vieux, lui répondit Ron, en se levant du lit pour sortir précipitamment de la chambre de sa sœur.

A l'instant même où Ron sortit de la pièce, Hermione se sentit de trop. Le clin d'œil que lui adressa Harry alors qu'elle attrapait la poignée de la porte, lui confirma cette impression. Apparemment, le Survivant voulait profiter de cet instant pour se rapprocher de sa belle et Hermione avait bien compris les intentions de son meilleur ami. Elle décida donc d'aller voir si Ron avait besoin d'aide pour choisir sa tenue. Cette excuse lui semblait tout à fait valable pour essayer elle aussi de se rapprocher de la personne de ses pensées.

Ginny, quant à elle, se sentait prise au piège. Sa meilleure amie l'avait abandonnée et elle ne sentait pas le courage d'affronter Harry pour l'instant. Elle essaya de paraître détendue en allant ouvrir son armoire pour choisir une robe. Elle en sortit plusieurs qu'elle prenait plaisir à observer longuement avant de les remettre une par une à leur place. Le jeune homme s'amusait de voir sa petite amie en prise avec ses vêtements mais il était bien décidé à rester le temps qu'il faudrait à la jeune femme pour enfin consentir à lui adresser la parole. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir sorti une énième robe de sa penderie...

- Tu devrais aller te préparer toi aussi, non?

- J'ai le temps. Et puis je ne compte pas partir tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté tous les deux, lui répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et bien moi je n'ai pas le temps, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...

- T'excuser de m'avoir ignoré ces derniers jours? Je pense que je peux faire un effort...

- Écoute, Harry, je n'ai pas envie de parler, s'il te plait, le supplia la rouquine.

- On n'a pas besoin de parler, tu sais, lui répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant les bras pour inviter Ginny à s'y blottir.

Ginny hésita un instant. Son frère était mort. Son jumeau en était anéanti. Plusieurs familles avaient perdu un des leurs. Mais elle était heureuse. Dès que Harry était près d'elle, elle était sincèrement heureuse. Devant l'indécision de Ginny, Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et décida pour elle. Il se leva du lit et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt. Oui, dans les bras de Harry elle était à sa place et elle se dit à cet instant que son frère ne lui en aurait pas voulu de l'avoir enfin trouvée.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il était furieux. Triste et furieux. Il reprochait à Harry de l'avoir obligé à montrer sa faiblesse à Hermione. Il aurait voulu être fort, aussi fort qu'elle. Qu'elle soit fier de lui. Mais Harry avait tout gâché. Il attrapa son coussin et le lança violemment contre la porte. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour entrer. Elle évita de justesse le coussin en refermant la porte au plus vite.

- Je, je voulais juste voir si tu t'en sortais, je, Ron? Bégaya Hermione à travers la porte de la chambre.

Ron se précipita pour ouvrir à son amie en se maudissant de s'être emporté.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer.

La gène s'était de nouveau installée entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils se tenaient debouts, l'un en face de l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Pour éviter d'accentuer le malaise entre eux en fixant trop longuement Ron, Hermione parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle avait eu bien souvent l'occasion de venir ici lors des vacances d'été qu'elle passait au Terrier. Les murs étaient envahis de posters des Canons de Chudley. Le bureau était recouvert des livres que Ron avait entassés durant ses études à Poudlard. Le lit de camp qu'occupait Harry depuis son retour au Terrier, était encombré par une montagne de vêtements. Ron avait apparemment bien du mal à choisir sa tenue pour les funérailles de son frère. Hermione dut rassembler tout son courage pour lui proposer son aide.

- Merci, Hermione. La seule robe de sorcier que j'ai et qui ne fait pas partie des uniformes de Poudlard, est cette horrible chose que j'ai due porter au bal de Noël. Et elle est non seulement trop petite mais aussi beaucoup trop laide.

Hermione sourit en se remémorant la dentelle qui ornait le col et les manches de cette robe affreuse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être très habillé, tu sais.

Ron leva un sourcil et éclata de rire quand Hermione se mit à rougir.

- Enfin, je voulais dire, essaya de se défendre la jeune femme, que ta tenue n'a pas besoin d'être très habillée.

- Oui, j'avais compris, rassure toi, lui répondit Ron en retrouvant son calme. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça? reprit le jeune homme en désignant un pantalon noir et une chemise grise.

- Essaie plutôt la bleue. Celle-ci est vraiment trop triste et Fred aurait détesté te voir habillé comme ça. Et puis, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu devrais la mettre. Non, Ron, je voulais pas dire maintenant, s'écria Hermione alors que Ron enlevait son T-Shirt.

Mais Ron avait déjà passé la chemise que Hermione lui avait conseillé et elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir réagi si vivement. Après tout, elle avait eu d'autres occasions de voir Ron ou Harrry torse nu lors qu'ils vivaient tous les trois sous la tente magique. Mais le fait de se retrouver seule avec un Ron à moitié nu dans la chambre de ce dernier, lui avait donné soudainement chaud. Ron n'avait rien remarqué de l'émoi de la jeune femme et continuait à se battre avec ses boutons récalcitrants.

- Rah, mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chemise? On dirait qu'il manque des boutons.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. Tu as simplement attaché tout de travers.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir quand la jeune femme effleura sa peau pour défaire un à un les boutons. Elle prit son temps, appréciant la texture de cette peau qu'elle avait si souvent eu envie de toucher. Quand elle eut fini d'attacher correctement la chemise, elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Ron. Il avait retenu sa respiration et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la main de son amie qui était posée sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Après plusieurs secondes de contemplation, il consentit à lever les yeux à son tour, sur le visage d'Hermione. Tous les mots que Ron voulut dire à la jeune femme à cet instant restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge quand celle-ci déplaça sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Ron n'osait plus bouger. Il continuait de fixer Hermione dans les yeux, l'encourageant tacitement à faire ce que lui-même n'avait jamais osé. Alors Hermione posa son autre main sur l'épaule de son ami et se hissa sur la pointe de pieds. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Harry. Hermione s'éloigna le plus vite possible de Ron et entreprit de ranger les vêtements éparpillés sur le lit de camp pour cacher son embarras.

- Laisse ça, Hermione, lui dit Harry qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la gène entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Je vais le faire. Tu devrais aller t'habiller, on nous attend dans une demie-heure.

- Bien, je vous laisse vous préparer. On se retrouve en bas, ok? Demanda Hermione.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à ses deux amis de répondre et s'enfuit dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle ne comprenait pas, alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à embrasser à nouveau Ron, pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord pour les en empêcher. Elle en voulait à Harry et elle en voulait au professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps avant de s'avouer qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de son meilleur ami et encore plus de temps à se convaincre de lui en parler. Et maintenant qu'elle était enfin prête à se lancer, le destin semblait vouloir l'en dissuader. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avouer ses sentiments à Ron? Elle finit par se persuader qu'ils n'étaient peut-être tout simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'elle ne devait pas risquer leur amitié pour une histoire d'amour qui ne devait apparemment pas voir le jour. Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Comment rester amie avec l'homme qui occupait tant de place dans son cœur? Comment le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser? Hermione sortait avec rage un à un, tous les vêtements de sa malle à la recherche d'une tenue convenable mais elle dut bien vite abandonner. Sa garde-robe se résumait à quelques jeans et des gros pulls qu'elle avait dû abandonner au Terrier lors de leur quête. Les larmes au bord de ses yeux menaçaient de couler quand Ginny, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis son arrivée dans sa chambre, lui vint en aide en lui tendant une des robes de son armoire. Reconnaissante, Hermione attrapa la robe et sourit à la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant, à quel point la rouquine lui avait manqué. Elles se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de se parler et cette complicité féminine lui avait fait défaut durant les longs mois qu'elle avait passés exclusivement avec Ron et Harry.

Une fois coiffées et habillées, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée où Ron et Harry les attendaient. Sans un mot, ils prirent la direction du jardin où étaient réunis les invités. Une grande tente, semblable à celle qui avait abrité les invités du mariage de Fleur et Bill, avait été dressée à coté du petit lac, à deux pas du Terrier. Ron et Ginny s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre le reste de leur famille à l'intérieur de la tente. Et alors que Hermione et Harry hésitaient à les suivre, une dame avec un nourrisson dans les bras, s'avança vers eux.

- Harry, mon garçon, j'espérais pouvoir te parler aujourd'hui, commença Andromeda Tonks.

- Mrs Tonks, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Allons Harry, appelle-moi Andromeda, veux-tu? Après tout, nous faisons partie de la même famille, lui répondit la vieille dame. Tu ne connais pas Teddy?

- Non, et je suis content de pouvoir enfin faire sa connaissance, dit Harry qui hésitait à prendre dans ses bras le bébé que Mrs Tonks lui tendait.

- Il est adorable, s'exclama Hermione en admirant les cheveux turquoises de l'enfant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable d'utiliser son don de métamorphisme aussi tôt!

- Dora aussi adorait changer la couleur de ses cheveux quand elle avait son âge, lui expliqua Andromeda. Harry, Dora et Remus m'ont confié leur souhait de te voir devenir le parrain de Teddy. S'ils t'ont choisi, c'est qu'ils te pensaient capable d'assumer l'éducation de leur enfant s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose. As-tu pensé à ce que tu allais faire maintenant?

- Oui. Je veux faire ma dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Cela me permettrait d'intégrer l'école des Aurors, et puis, je serai avec Ginny, expliqua Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. Alors dès que Poudlard ouvrira à nouveau ses portes, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir m'inscrire en septième année.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je garde Teddy chez moi? Lui demanda Andromeda.

- Je crois en effet que c'est la meilleure des solutions, mais je veux vraiment faire partie de sa vie, pourrais-je venir le voir?

- Bien-sûr mon garçon, j'en serais ravie et Teddy aussi. Il a l'air de déjà beaucoup t'aimer, constata la vieille dame en couvant des yeux son petit-fils, dont les cheveux avaient pris la même couleur que ceux d'Harry. La cérémonie va commencer, nous ferions bien d'y aller.

Après avoir rendu Teddy à sa grand-mère, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tente. Quelques journalistes attendaient devant l'entrée, et Harry grimaça lorsqu'il reconnut Rita Skeeter. Il pressa le pas en entrainant Hermione derrière lui et ne répondit pas aux journalistes qui voulurent l'interviewer. La cérémonie commença à l'instant même où ils s'installèrent sur le banc derrière celui où la famille Weasley était assise. Une musique accompagna l'arrivée des cercueils de Fred, Tonks et Lupin et Teddy se mit à pleurer. Voyant que la grand-mère n'arrivait pas à le calmer, Harry se leva pour aller le récupérer et l'emmener à l'écart, sur la dernière rangée de bancs. Il fut soulagé de voir Hermione venir vers lui pour lui prêter main forte. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et entreprit de faire sortir des étincelles de sa baguette magique. Confortablement installé sur les genoux de son parrain, Teddy fixait les lumières avec fascination et s'arrêta de pleurer. Hermione, Harry et Teddy présentaient l'image parfaite de la famille unie et c'est exactement ce que se dit Rita Skeeter. La journaliste n'avait pas quitté le Survivant des yeux, guettant le moindre de ses gestes à l'affut d'un scoop. Ce qu'elle voyait là était au-delà de ses espérances alors elle sortit sa plume à papotes de son sac et commença à lui dicter son prochain article...


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée de bonne heure par la lumière du soleil. Elle resta quelques instants allongée dans son lit à essayer de se rendormir. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. La cérémonie de la veille avait été très éprouvante. Assise au deuxième rang, elle n'avait pu supporter l'immense sentiment de tristesse qui s'abattait sur sa famille de cœur. Ils étaient tous réunis sur la première rangée de bancs, collés les uns aux autres, George pleurant dans les bras de sa mère et Ron essayant tant bien que mal de consoler sa sœur. Se sentant impuissante face à tant de douleur, Hermione avait préféré s'éloigner pour aider Harry à s'occuper de Teddy.

La jeune femme repoussa les couvertures et se leva, avec l'intention d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner car elle se doutait que Mrs Weasley n'aurait pas le cœur à cuisiner ce matin. Et même si personne n'aurait vraiment envie de manger, elle voulait se sentir utile. Elle enfila donc rapidement la robe de chambre qui était posée au pied de son lit et descendit le plus discrètement possible les bruyants escaliers du Terrier. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle fût surprise de voir que toute la famille ainsi que Harry étaient déjà attablés. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'absence de la plus jeune des Weasley dans le lit juste à côté du sien. A table, une seule place était libre, entre Ron et Harry, comme si les deux garçons la lui avaient réservée. Elle songea avec nostalgie à Poudlard : quand elle passait trop de temps à la bibliothèque, oubliant parfois l'heure des repas, elle aimait constater quand elle arrivait enfin dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils lui avaient gardé une place. Elle s'assit donc entre Harry et Ron, retrouvant instantanément ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait toujours en leur présence. Elle osa à peine briser le silence pour souhaiter un timide bonjour à tout le monde. Chacun avait les traits tirés par une nuit trop courte, l'esprit torturé par les souvenirs de la veille, et seul Harry lui répondit par un pâle sourire. Il serrait dans sa main une des mains de Ginny qui s'amusait à couler ses céréales avec sa petite cuillère sans jamais la porter à sa bouche.

Hermione laissa tomber le toast qu'elle était en train de beurrer quand elle entendit un petit bruit sec aux carreaux de la fenêtre. Mrs Weasley se leva pour ouvrir à une petite chouette hulotte qui tenait dans son bec la nouvelle édition de La Gazette du Sorcier. N'ayant aucune envie d'affronter le lot de mauvaises nouvelles qu'apportait le quotidien, elle le donna à son plus jeune fils qui fut ravi d'avoir l'occasion de se divertir en consultant les premiers résultats de la saison de Quidditch qui venait tout juste de commencer. Son attention fut tout de suite attirée par la une du journal sur laquelle apparaissait une photographie animée de Harry.

- Hey, vieux, on parle de toi pour changer, rigola Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien encore inventer qu'ils n'ont pas déjà publié? demanda Harry.

- Hum, voyons un peu ça. « Retrouvez vite à l'intérieur de ce numéro une double page entièrement consacrée à la nouvelle vie de l'Elu ! ». Ça commence bien, s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

Ron tourna rapidement les pages du journal et l'étala sur la table afin que Hermione puisse en faire la lecture. La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise quand elle se reconnut sur la photographie sorcière qui illustrait l'article. Ginny et Harry se rapprochèrent alors du journal afin de voir ce qui avait bien pu troubler Hermione. Sur la photo, Hermione et Harry étaient assis cote à cote sur un banc : Harry tenait un bébé sur ses genoux qui s'amusait à changer l'aspect de ses cheveux, devenant tour à tour châtains et bouclés ou raides et noirs.

- Comment cette photo a-t-elle été prise ? Les appareils étaient interdits sous la tente, s'exclama Hermione.

- Regarde le nom de la journaliste, s'exclama Harry. Rita Skeeter !! J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas aussi facilement !

- Que dit-elle ? demanda Ginny, qui s'inquiétait de voir le visage de Ron blanchir au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait l'article.

­- Oui, Hermione, dis nous donc ce que dit ce foutu article, s'énerva Ron en poussant violemment le journal vers Hermione. Je suis sûr que ça intéresse tout le monde de savoir ce que Harry et toi vous fabriquiez alors qu'on enterrait mon frère !

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Ron s'était déjà levé pour sortir du Terrier en claquant la porte.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Hermione.

- Lis, Hermione, s'il te plait, supplia Ginny qui commençait à s'inquiéter de savoir pourquoi son petit ami figurait en page centrale avec sa meilleure amie.

- « La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter », commença Hermione, qui avait maintenant l'attention de toute la tablée. « Le survivant cache encore bien des secrets. Depuis sa disparition l'été dernier, les rumeurs les plus folles ont couru sur les activités du jeune sorcier. On a longtemps cru qu'il était simplement parti se cacher à l'autre bout du monde pour éviter de devoir faire face à un destin des plus sombres. On sait à présent qu'il n'en était rien. Le bruit court que l'Elu remplissait en fait une mission que Dumbledore lui-même lui aurait confiée. Le déroulement de cette fameuse mission reste un mystère. On sait cependant qu'il n'était pas seul. Le Survivant était accompagné par son amie de toujours, Hermione Granger.

Plus qu'une amie si on en croit la scène à laquelle ont pu assister hier, les personnes présentes aux enterrements de trois victimes de la guerre. Apparemment, les deux anciens amants auraient profité des événements tragiques de l'année passée pour renouer des liens brisés par la relation tumultueuse de la jeune femme avec le grand joueur de Quidditch de renommée internationale, Victor Krum. On soupçonne le jeune couple de s'être caché bien plus pour dissimuler une grossesse que pour remplir une quelconque mission. Rappelons à la communauté sorcière que ces deux jeunes gens ne sont pas mariés! Loin de s'en émouvoir, la nouvelle petite famille s'exposait ouvertement aux yeux de tous alors même que l'on enterrait le frère de leur meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, qui, à cause d'une éclabouille virulente, n'avait pu les suivre dans leur quête.

Afin d'assurer un avenir financier à sa famille, Harry Potter, préférant consacrer son temps à l'éducation de son fils, a obtenu du ministère la nomination de sa compagne à la tête du service de régulation des créatures magiques. Espérons que l'occupation de ce poste par Hermione Granger, née-moldue à peine majeure qui n'a jamais obtenu ses ASPICs, ne soit que temporaire. »

- C'est ridicule! S'exclama Ginny. On ne peut pas laisser cette..., ce..., ce cafard répugnant inventer de telles idioties!

- Tu as raison Ginny! Je crois qu'il est temps que notre nouvelle responsable du département de régulation des créatures magiques donne sa première conférence de presse, s'exclama Arthur Weasley.

- Je suis d'accord, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Mais je tiens absolument à ce que Rita Skeeter soit présente. Je veux pouvoir répondre à chacune de ses attaques. Devant tant de journalistes, elle n'osera pas déformer mes propos. Il faudra aussi inviter Lee Jordan. Son émission, Potterveille, était fantastique et a permis à beaucoup de gens de garder espoir pendant la guerre. Je crois que nous lui devons des remerciements pour ça. Peut-être pourrions-nous lui accorder une interview exclusive après la conférence?

- Nous? Répéta Harry. Tu veux dire moi aussi?

- Et Ron également, s'il est d'accord bien sûr. Je veux rétablir la vérité quant à notre participation à la guerre. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'entrer dans les détails. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de révéler la nature exacte de la quête que Dumbledore t'a confiée. Mais il est hors de question que le monde sorcier continue de croire que nous étions en fuite ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ça m'est égal ce qu'ils croient tous, Hermione! J'espérais qu'après la guerre on me laisserait un peu tranquille. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler aux journalistes, je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, s'exclama Harry.

- Harry a raison, Hermione, tempéra Mr Weasley. Et puis, il serait bon que tu donnes ta première interview, en tant que membre du ministère, seule. Après cet article, beaucoup penseront que tu as été nommée à ce poste par piston, parce que tu es l'amie de Harry. Tu dois répondre seule aux questions des journalistes.

- Très bien, se résigna la jeune femme. Je donnerai donc cette conférence de presse seule. Voyons si Lee peut me recevoir dans son émission de radio ensuite.

- Je suis certain qu'il en sera ravi, affirma George. Je vais tout de suite lui envoyer un hibou.

George ne laissa le temps de répondre à personne et se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre un parchemin et une plume. Cet article avait au moins réussi à faire sortir le jeune sorcier de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis la mort de son jumeau.

- Et le Chicaneur? Demanda Ginny. Luna m'a dit que son père voulait relancer le journal au plus tôt. Il serait ravi de pouvoir t'interviewer!

- Je doute que le Chicaneur soit en état à temps, lui répondit son père. Je pense qu'il faut organiser la conférence le plus tôt possible. Hermione, que dis-tu de demain?

- Demain? S'étonna la jeune femme. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête! Et puis nous devrions en parler avec l'Ordre d'abord, non?

- Hermione, tu seras parfaite, la rassura Harry. Tu connais la vérité, tu sais donc tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête pour donner son accord. Puis elle profita du fait que Mr Weasley était occupé à préparer la liste des journalistes à contacter, pour se mettre à l'écart. Le nez collé à la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle cherchait des yeux celui pour qui elle voulait tant rétablir la vérité. Car elle se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle. Toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait savaient bien que Teddy était le fils de Tonks et Lupin et qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre elle et Harry. Ron le savait également. Et sa réaction n'avait rien à voir avec une de ses crises de jalousie. Non, si l'article avait blessé Ron, c'est parce qu'il le mettait à l'écart de tout ce qu'ils avaient réalisé ensemble. Cela sembla si injuste à Hermione qu'elle se promit de corriger cette erreur au mieux même si pour cela, elle devait affronter les questions indécentes d'une douzaine de journalistes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Dire que Hermione était stressée était un doux euphémisme. La jeune femme avait bien du mal à rester tranquille alors qu'une équipe de coiffeurs, maquilleurs et stylistes s'agitaient autour d'elle. La conférence de presse était prévue pour onze heures et depuis l'aube, le Terrier était devenu une vraie petite fourmilière. Hermione avait tout juste eu le temps de prendre une douche avant d'être enlevée par l'équipe du ministère qui avait investi le salon. Harry, Ron et Ginny observait la scène depuis le sofa, qui avait été poussé au fond de la pièce. Pendant qu'un coiffeur essayait de dompter la longue chevelure indisciplinée de la Griffondor, une styliste lui faisait voir des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues mais aucune n'avait encore obtenu son approbation.

- Faites un effort mademoiselle. Peut-être pourriez-vous en essayer quelques unes avant de les rejeter?

- Je ne sais pas, elles sont toutes tellement... voyantes! S'exclama Hermione. Ginny, aide-moi au lieu de rigoler.

Ginny, qui n'attendait que ça, se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre son amie. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de merveilles de sa vie. Les plus grandes marques sorcières et moldues étaient rassemblées sur un énorme portant.

- Hum, le choix est des plus difficiles. FLEUR!!! cria la rouquine.

Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit du premier étage et quelques instants plus tard, Fleur fit son apparition, rayonnante malgré l'heure très matinale. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent alors dans un tri drastique, rejetant sans ménagement les tenues les plus osées ou les plus strictes pour ne garder que cinq ensembles, sous le regard ahuri de la pauvre styliste qui essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler les vêtements qu'éparpillaient les deux tornades.

- Mission accomplie! S'exclama Ginny.

- Allez Hermione, va essayer tout ça. Arry, Ron, approchez et dites nous ce que vous en pensez.

Après s'être assurée que le coiffeur avait fini de lui couper les cheveux, Hermione consentit à passer derrière le paravent qui avait été installé pour l'occasion et enfiler la première tenue. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Fleur attendaient patiemment pour rendre leur verdict. Ron se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là et s'apprêtait à poser la question à sa sœur lorsque Hermione s'avança vers eux et il en resta bouche-bée. Elle était habillée d'une robe d'été légèrement transparente, qui dévoilait entièrement ses épaules et son dos. Elle était réellement sexy dans cette tenue et Ron s'énerva en pensant que tout le monde la verrait ainsi si elle choisissait cette robe.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Éblouissante, répondit Ginny.

- Vraiment charmant, s'écria Fleur.

- Elle ne peut pas porter ça, s'exclama Harry, et à cet instant, Ron lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant. Excuse-moi Hermione, tu es vraiment très jolie dans cette robe mais peut-être devrais-tu choisir quelque chose d'un peu moins... enfin quelque chose de plus couvert?

Hermione repartit donc essayer autre chose et Ron soupira de soulagement.

- De rien vieux, lui chuchota Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les essayages continuèrent et après avoir vu les cinq ensembles retenus par les filles, tous se mirent d'accord pour un tailleur-jupe écru, un chemisier chocolat et une paire de ballerines, Hermione ayant refusé de porter des talons par crainte de tomber devant tout le monde. Quand le ministre de la magie arriva accompagné du professeur Mac Gonagall, les garçons et Ginny laissèrent leur amie préparer son discours avec l'aide de Mr Weasley et de Percy et s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Bill et Fleur s'assirent avec eux et ils débutèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Une heure plus tard Kingsley et le professeur Mac Gonagall quittèrent le Terrier et Hermione les rejoignit, habillée, maquillée et coiffée d'un chignon souple élégant sans être strict. Bill siffla d'un air appréciateur et se reçu un coup de coude de sa femme qui le rappela à l'ordre. Harry et Ron regardaient leur amie comme s'ils la voyait pour la première fois, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds et Ginny leur asséna à chacun une claque sur la nuque pour les faire redescendre sur Terre. Hermione s'amusait de la réaction de ses amis et se sentait beaucoup plus confiante. Elle put enfin avaler quelque chose en attendant l'heure de la conférence.

Un peu avant onze heures, tout le monde prit la direction de Poudlard par le réseau de cheminées. Une estrade avait été montée dans le parc devant plusieurs dizaines de chaises déjà occupées. Les deux premiers rangs étaient réservés aux journalistes. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard étaient présents également. Harry et la famille Weasley se dirigèrent vers la scène mais Hermione resta en retrait ce qui fit stopper Ron et Harry.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, se lamenta Hermione. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que quelques journalistes!

Elle commençait à reculer vers le château quand Ron lui attrapa la main pour la forcer à rester.

- Harry, va dire à Kingsley qu'on arrive OK? Demanda Ron. Je m'occupe de vous emmener Hermione.

- OK, à tout de suite Hermione!

- Non, Harry, reviens! Ron, lâches-moi, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas y aller. Ils vont me détester et puis, je ne connais pas bien mon discours. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou pas.

- Allez, Hermione, tu dois le faire. Harry et moi, on n'est pas très doué pour les discours, tu sais. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année, on a le droit à notre heure de gloire pas vrai? La taquina Ron. S'il te plait, Hermione, fais le pour Harry, fais le pour.... moi?


	11. Chapter 11

- Pour toi ?

Hermione avait relevé la tête et fixait Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire : Hermione avait toute son attention. Alors Ron respira à fond et se lança :

- Oui, pour moi. Enfin, je m'étais dit que, peut-être, tu aurais eu envie de glisser dans ton discours le fait que j'étais avec vous tout ce temps. Tu comprends, tout le monde croit que j'étais cloué au lit et que je vous ai abandonnés, Harry et toi. Alors, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion, tu vois, que tu aurais pu en profiter pour…

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrompit Hermione. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté cette conférence de presse ?

Ce fut au tour de Ron de froncer les sourcils et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air un peu perdu.

- J'ai accepté pour toi ! Cela m'est complètement égal ce que le monde sorcier pense de mon hypothétique liaison avec Harry, ou comment je suis arrivée au Ministère. Ce qui m'insupporte en revanche, c'est qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pendant cette guerre, tu sois encore tenu à l'écart de notre victoire, s'écria la Griffondor en attrapant vivement les mains de Ron. Tu ne comprends pas, je… Enfin, Ron, n'as-tu donc pas encore compris à quel point tu comptes pour moi ?

Ron ne savait plus quoi répondre. Alors, pour ne pas gâcher l'instant par une de ces maladresses dont il avait le secret, il se contenta de serrer plus fort les mains de la jeune femme et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Hermione rougit et lâcha à regret les mains de Ron quand elle entendit le premier ministre prendre la parole. Sur un dernier sourire, elle s'élança, confiante, entre les allées de chaises bondées de journalistes pour monter sur l'estrade.

Pendant que Kingsley finissait de remercier les journalistes de leur présence et d'énoncer les nouveaux membres du gouvernement, elle en profita pour observer la foule et ainsi tenter de repérer quelques visages amicaux. Ron avait pris place à coté d'Harry et de sa famille venue au grand complet pour la soutenir. Elle adressa un sourire à Neville et Luna, cette dernière s'étant coiffée pour l'occasion du chapeau à tête de lion qu'elle réservait aux matchs de Quidditch des Griffondors. Elle fut surprise de trouver Lavande parmi les journalistes et se demanda comment elle avait pu trouver une place aussi vite.

« Sûrement un journal à scandales » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je laisse à présent la parole à notre responsable du tout nouveau département d'Aide aux Etres Magiques Non Sorciers, la brillante et courageuse, Hermione Granger.

C'est sous les applaudissements soutenus des élèves de Poudlard qu'Hermione s'installa au pupitre. Elle commença par se présenter et déclama le discours qu'elle avait préparé avec l'Ordre avec sérénité, exposant certains faits de la Guerre et expliquant comment Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient accepté la mission confiée à Harry par Dumbledore. Elle prit soin cependant de cacher l'existence des Horcruxes comme il en avait été décidé par l'Ordre. Quand elle en arriva à la Grande Bataille, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, curieux de savoir enfin comment un simple adolescent avait pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione ne parla pas de la baguette de Sureau et expliqua que Harry avait fait appel à une magie très ancienne sans donner plus de détails.

- Rien n'aurait pu être réalisé sans l'aide des élèves de Poudlard et de leur famille, qui ont combattus des heures durant. Je tiens aujourd'hui à les remercier pour leur soutien et leur courage. Dumbledore aurait été très fier de voir son école défendue si vaillamment par ses étudiants, réunis sans distinction de maison dans une même lutte pour la liberté du monde sorcier.

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements, certains membres du public se levant pour saluer le discours d'Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquels Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, Luna fit rugir son lion ce qui calma tout le monde.

- Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements. J'aimerais maintenant passer aux questions si vous le voulez bien ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent parmi les journalistes pour réclamer la parole mais une voix suraiguë surprit l'assemblée en posant la première question sans y être invité :

- Rita Skeeter, Gazette du sorcier. Peut-on savoir la nature exacte de vos relations avec Harry Potter ?

Hermione s'attendait à ce genre de questions de la part de la journaliste. Aussi prit-elle un grand plaisir à lui répondre :

- Miss Skeeter, je croyais que la Gazette du Sorcier cherchait à améliorer son image quelque peu malmenée ces derniers temps. Je doute que l'étalage de ma vie privée soit la meilleure façon d'y parvenir alors même qu'il y a tant de choses à écrire sur la renaissance du monde sorcier. Nous savons tous à quel point la Gazette a toujours été proche du Ministère de la Magie. J'espère que cette bonne entente s'étendra au nouveau gouvernement mais je crains que vous ne preniez un mauvais départ. Je ne répondrai dans cette conférence de presse à aucune question d'ordre privé. N'y a-t-il rien pour vous de plus intéressant à écrire que la vie intime d'une adolescente ? Une autre question s'il vous plait …

- Miss Granger, Brian Carlson, pour le Magic Times. Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous dire à quel point j'admire le courage dont vous avez fait preuve en vous lançant ainsi dans cette guerre. On imagine mal une jeune fille aussi jolie et délicate que vous mener une guerre contre le plus grand mage noir que notre monde ait connu…

- Non mais c'est qui ce gars ? s'énerva Ron en essayant de voir au dessus des têtes devant lui, alors que le journaliste ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa meilleure amie. Qu'il la demande tout de suite en mariage pendant qu'il y est !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la jalousie plus qu'évidente de Ron. Mais contrairement à lui, il était ravi de voir qu'Hermione charmait son public et qu'elle était appréciée.

- Merci pour vos compliments, Monsieur Carlson, l'interrompit Hermione. Je ne crois pas avoir fait preuve d'autant de courage que ça. En tant que née moldue, mon seul choix était de me livrer ou de me battre. Mes deux meilleurs amis s'étaient engagés à remplir la mission de Dumbledore et je ne pouvais me résoudre à me séparer d'eux. Alors j'ai choisi de me battre ! Harry a été bien sûr d'un courage exceptionnel en affrontant Voldemort comme il l'a fait durant toute sa vie. Et même si j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ronald Weasley l'avait lui. Il aurait pu rester tranquillement auprès des siens sans être inquiété ou retourner à Poudlard. Mais il a décidé de nous accompagner alors pour moi, c'est lui qui a eu le plus de courage !

La colère de Ron retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui pour apercevoir celui qui était devenu un des héros de la Guerre et à cet instant, Ron aurait bien voulu être ailleurs. Mais quand tout le monde reporta son attention sur la scène, il afficha un immense sourire qui ne le quitta plus de toute la conférence. Au bout d'une heure de questions, Hermione put enfin descendre de l'estrade sous de nouveaux applaudissements. Elle rêvait de retrouver au plus vite le calme bienveillant du Terrier. Elle remercia rapidement les personnes venues pour saluer sa prestation et rejoignit au pas de course la famille Weasley.

- Ma chérie, tu as été fantastique, s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la serrant contre elle. Absolument parfaite.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley. C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais, lui répondit Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte.

Harry, Ginny et Ron s'approchèrent pour la féliciter. Ron étonna tout le monde quand il serra à son tour Hermione dans ses bras, si fort que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol pendant quelques instants.

- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il.

- C'était rien, Ron. Harry m'a dit de parler avec mon cœur, alors…

Quand Ron consentit enfin à la relâcher, ils regagnèrent le château main dans la main pour savourer au Terrier quelques instants de paix avant l'enregistrement d'une édition spéciale de Potterveille…


End file.
